Tender Devotion
by NightVision
Summary: Inuyasha has finally made Kagome snap with the constant comparing between her and Kikyo. Now Kikyo is in the picture again who is Kagome going to turn to? Who better than a certain silver haired guy [Inu/Kag]


_Tender devotions _

"… " speech

'…' thoughts

_Chapter 1_

Thunder rumbled as storm clouds rolled over the sky at an alarming rate. It was bright and sunny only moments ago and now it's dark and gloomy with a promise of heavy rain. Kagome stared out the doorway of Kaede's hut, face full of concern and worry over a certain hanyou. It has been hours since they saw the soul demons that belong to Kikyo. It has been hours since Inuyasha rushed off to her direction without second thoughts to what the others think, without second thoughts of what Kagome thought. 

"Kagome-chan, you should move away from the doorway. It's getting cold and you could easily get sick standing there. Why don't you come over here by the fire?" Sango asked as she moved further away from a certain perverted monk. 

"I know Sango-chan but what about Inuyasha? He has been gone for a long time…" Kagome drifted off as she turned to look out the door again but she did move away from the doorway and sat next to Sango. Miroku sighed seeing that Sango is way out of his reach now. On a more serious note, Miroku could not stand to see Kagome suffering like this. Although they are not blood related, he still views her as a little sister. Where would he be now if it wasn't for Kagome who came along to ask him to join their little group? Probably in some dump trying to figure out where Naraku is or he could be dead already, Miroku thought. Just seeing Kagome there suffering as Inuyasha goes pouncing around with some pot really makes him want to hit Inuyasha's head so hard until he gets that Kagome loves him. 

"Kagome-sama, it is best if you do not wait for Inuyasha. I hate to be frank but the chances are that Inuyasha is off somewhere with Kikyo and you can be certain that he would not go to hell with her yet as he had not finished killing Naraku. All I have to say is that you have the patience of Buddha and hopefully you would not be disappointed in the end." 

"Oi, what the hell are you talking about monk?" Inuyasha stood there at the doorway, in his calm and proud stance in a bloody mess. 

"Inuyasha! What happened to you?" Kagome rushed over to Inuyasha's side while trying to find the first aid kit that she had packed in her huge yellow bag. With great relief, she pulled out the anesthetic can and rolls and rolls of bandages out of the kit. 

"None of your business, bitch." Inuyasha stated calmly as he fended off Kagome's hand and sat down on the floor Indian style. He had some serious thinking to do after the talk that he had with Kikyo. They didn't say much however what she had said seems true and the rest of time they sat there hugging. Kagome didn't belong here. She was from a different time and what if it comes to a time that he couldn't protect her. She can't fight, she can't shoot arrows even if her life depended on it and all she does is see the shards and fuss and boss over everyone else. Maybe Kikyo was right, it would be better off without Kagome. The thought of not having Kagome by his side gave him a sharp pang in his heart. He didn't understand it and he doesn't like whatever he doesn't understand. 

"Don't call me bitch! And what do you mean it's none of our business? You come back here in a bloody mess and expect us to be all calm and collected about it? Inuyasha we all worry about you. You have been gone for a long time. Why don't you tell me what happened?" Kagome said as she got gradually softer and softer. It had been one busy and emotionally strained week for Kagome. There was at three times where Kikyo had shown up and three times Inuyasha would just leave her and go to Kikyo. Once he even went as far as leaving Kagome in a battle to go to Kikyo. Now Inuyasha is growing more and more distant from her, she had promised to stay with Inuyasha but the pain that comes along with it was unimaginable.

"I said that it's none of your business, bitch! Who do you think you are? Keep your nose out of my business!" Inuyasha yelled as he got up and ready to leave the hut that he had just entered. 

"Inuyasha! Do not speak to Kagome-sama in such a way. You should apologize, this instant! Kagome-sama has been worrying about your safety all day and all she asks now is to know what happened to you! You don't have to yell at her! It's raining outside, don't be stupid and go out now! It is a lot safer with you inside." Miroku shouted back. He was furious. There was no way in hell was he letting Inuyasha treat his surrogated sister like that. 

"Apologize? Why should I apologize? If she had done what I told her to, I wouldn't have yelled at her, would I now? It's not my problem if she is too dense to understand that I don't want her butting into my business."

"Why the hell are you so defensive? All we want to know is what happened to you! Is it because Kikyo was the person who made you bleed all over and that you are ashamed to admit that she did this to you!" Miroku retorted back. He was not letting Inuyasha go with this behaviour. It has gone on for far too long. Ever since the first meeting with Kikyo, Inuyasha had started changing. He started doubting everyone in the group and grew more and more aggressive and intolerable. 

"As if Kikyo would hurt me, if you all must know that I ran into some youkai and we fought. And monk never ever, say that I am ashamed of Kikyo. She would never hurt intentionally, the only girl who does that is Kagome, every single time that she says the goddamn word. That I am ashamed of, to be brought down by a mere _human_ girl who can not hold her own even if her life depends on it."

"Inuyasha how could you say that! Kagome-chan cares about as a friend and every time she says sit is because you deserve it. It's not Kagome-chan's fault that she doesn't know how to fight. Most girls nowadays don't know how to fight either and the fact is that in Kagome-chan's time, there isn't a need for people to learn how to fight. How do you expect her to know when it isn't a survive need?" Sango yelled at Inuyasha. She had enough of him yelling at Kagome like she wasn't there. She couldn't understand or see why after all the times with Inuyasha, Kagome would still love him. 

"Face it Sango! Kagome is nothing but a pathetic weakling. She can't fight like Kikyo, she can't use her miko powers like Kikyo, and she's not as graceful as Kikyo heck she's not even a pretty face to look at like Kikyo. We don't need a sissy girl in our group we need a fighter. Naraku isn't going to die from face powder nor is he going to wait around until she could decide what she is going to wear. I don't need her as a _caring and loving friend, I need her as the Shikon no tama detector and that's all she is here for! Do you seriously think that I would have protected her this long if she was only a friend!" Inuyasha pointed towards Kagome. As the words left his mouth he realized how wrong he was not to mention that everything he said was false. However his damn pride wouldn't let him say otherwise now that he already said it out aloud. _

A silence filled the room and all could be heard was the rolling thunder outside as well as the falling of the rain. Miroku and Sango stood there in shock that Inuyasha had actually said those words. Shippo was cowering in the furs of Kirara every since the beginning. He didn't like this Inuyasha. Occasionally, Inuyasha would get mad at him and hit him on the head but those times were different from these. He had never seen him so serious and saying so many hurtful words. Inuyasha looked at them. Regret and guilt was beginning to eat him alive as he tried staring at Kagome's eyes which are covered by her fringe. 

Ever so slowly she lifted her head up and looked at Inuyasha. Her eyes were clear of all emotion. It was dull and guarded. Kagome slowly walked up to Inuyasha and stared at him without portraying any emotions that are raging on within her. Then the silence was broken by a quiet monotone that belongs to Kagome. 

"I am sorry Inuyasha that I have disappointed you so much that you are ashamed to admit me as your companion. I am sorry that I can't be like Kikyo. However I am proud to say that I am not Kikyo. I would never be her and never act like her. Kikyo and I are two different people. We may share the same soul but the moment that I was born that soul started out with on a clean state. I think the way I think, I act the way I act we will never be the same." 

"Good at least you now know…" before Inuyasha could even finish a hand smacked him hard across the face. He looked shocked at Kagome while feeling the red swelling that has started appearing. 

"I thank you Inuyasha for telling me these things before I could continue on deluding myself that you are my friend. I thank you Inuyasha for showing me that… that you could never like me for who I am…" Kagome's voice quivered as a lone tear fell slowly down her face. Without another word she turned toward the door and walked out in the pouring rain with Miroku and Sango calling after her while Inuyasha's frame blocked the exit of the hut. Unable to control her emotions anymore she ran blindly towards the well. 

"Inuyasha my love." The undead priestess now stood in front of them with a smile on her face. 

            It was dark and the rain was pounding into her skin like thousands of tiny needles trying to pierce through. 'So it's true… Inuyasha never liked me. Not even as a friend. Why am I so stupid? Why do I have to fall for a man who would never be mine?' Kagome at some point gave up running and now she is drenched from head to toe with mud all over her crying over her broken heart. 

            "Is it a common thing for human girls to sit in the middle of a forest while it is raining to cry?" a familiar voice was heard. Snapping her head up, she saw the proud Lord Sesshoumaru standing there before. Somewhere in the back of her mind told her to be very afraid of Sesshoumaru however the majority of her mind which is not in the right state didn't comprehend the logical part. In her distressed mind she laughed. She laughed so loud and hard that several times she nearly choked on the rain. 

            Sesshoumaru stood there dignified and watched the girl laughing insanely. 'Jaken is going to die!' Sesshoumaru thought. It wasn't his fault that his incompetent follow couldn't find an umbrella more suitable to his majesty. 'Damn this poker dot umbrella! If it wasn't here the girl wouldn't be laughing!' Sesshoumaru let out a growl of disapproval which got Kagome's attention straight away. 

            "Girl what are you doing here in the forest by yourself?" For some strange reason, Kagome began to tell Sesshoumaru what had happened in the hut just a few minutes ago. Never in her life could she picture herself doing this to Sesshoumaru and to think that Sesshoumaru stood there and listened to every word she said without any malice in his aura, in his silent comfort was astounding. 

            "Do you love my brother?"

            "I don't know… I loved Inuyasha but after all those things he said I don't know whether or not I still love him." 

            "I ask again do you love my brother still?" Kagome looked up to Sesshoumaru uncertain in what he is getting at. 'Do I? Do I still love Inuyasha after knowing what he thinks and that he would never love me back?; 

            "Yes" 'No matter what happens I would still love Inuyasha. Although he doesn't care about me it doesn't me that I have to be like that with him too. At least now I know that he would be happy off with Kikyo.' Kagome replied after coming to realization with herself. 

            "Good. I, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands will protect you and provide for you as you are now my future sister in law." With that said Sesshoumaru moved towards Kagome to lift her up so that she is standing. 

            "But … but Inuyasha doesn't love me! I thought you hated Inuyasha and want to kill him so why would you protect me?" Kagome exclaimed. 

            "Inuyasha is a fool. He would soon realize what he is missing and come back to you. I do not hate Inuyasha although there is some dislike but I would never kill him. Inuyasha is a hanyou and I am a demon lord. I can not associate with Inuyasha until he is strong if I want my people to listen to me. I come after Inuyasha saying that I want to kill him is to train him to be stronger. If I act my part as the older brother, Inuyasha would be forever sheltered and will never become strong on his own. I treat him harshly because he needs to get use to the fact that no demon would accept him. Humans do not accept him, he is a breed that no one would take in. Until the day that he defeats me I can not accept him back in the palace. You however may or may not be his future mate but if you are to be I will train you so that you will be strong and I would protect you until Inuyasha is fit to do so." Sesshoumaru explained. 

            "But… but what happens if Inuyasha never comes back for me?" Kagome asked still in shock that Sesshoumaru has been doing such harsh things for Inuyasha's benefits. 

            "If that day doesn't come then I guess you would be a prefect sister for Rin." Sesshoumaru said turning around. 

            "Who's Rin?" 

            "You will see. So are you coming with me, girl? Do you want to be strong?" Sesshoumaru asked without turning around as he started walking in a human walking pace towards the shelter that Rin and Jaken are. Kagome stood there in the rain thinking about it for a second before running after Sesshoumaru. 

A/N: this idea just popped up in my mind. Review and tell me what you think about it? BTW please forgive my grammar mistakes. REVIEW       


End file.
